


Enough Is Enough

by Little_Knight_Mik



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Back out while you can, Dave has dysthymia, Gen, It just gets worse as it goes on, On top of the gore and mental breakdowns, So much character death, Ye have been warned, Yeah we're going M for this one, also humanstuck, magicastuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight_Mik/pseuds/Little_Knight_Mik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first death had been close to his heart, and suddenly the world had no breeze.<br/>The second death had come as a shock, and he felt himself being being boxed in by reality.<br/>The third death was filled with denial, leaving an empty void where no light would enter.<br/>The fourth and final death pushed him over the edge, his heart shattering to pieces.</p><p>No more, he said as he completed the contract.</p><p>No more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Funerals and a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My only warning is that oh boy we're picking them off like flies and it ain't gonna be just for this chapter no siree.
> 
> Updates may be scarce on top of other fics that demand attention (eugh why do i do this to myself i can't keep up wweh), but I will keep it alive until the end! *Nods*
> 
> That said, enjoy~ (Y'know, as much as something riddled with character death can actually be enjoyed...)
> 
> [EDIT] - I FIGURED OUT THE TEXT I FEEL SO PROUD *Maniacal laughter*

He hears the news from Bro after a visit to Dirk at the hospital. Bro waits until he's sitting down on the futon, a bottle of apple juice at the ready, and takes off his glasses to look Dave straight in the eye. Dave knows from that moment, as his stomach drops, that he's going to get some bad news.

And God damn is it horrible news.

"There was an accident," Bro says, clearing his throat. "Mr Egbert got out okay but... John wasn't so lucky."

Dave thinks he's joking. Bro just stares at him with pity. Dave continues to ask what kind of sick joke Bro and John have planned for him, but Bro remains silent. Hands shaking, Dave begins to panic. He begins demanding how long ago it happened, where it happened, why Rose or Jade haven't told him yet. He begins to pace, apple juice completely forgotten, and Bro's following him as he walks into the kitchen, into the hallway, in and out of his room, towards the front door, over to the futon again.

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to hold himself back from tears as Bro brings him into an embrace and says, "'M sorry, lil' man."

They're told to come to the funeral three days later - after they finally let Mr Egbert out of hospital. Dirk is invited, but he makes the excuse that he won't last a trip that far; he even says that he never really knew John, so his condolences would feel half-assed to him. Dave says he'll put in a good word for Dirk anyway, and then leaves him to rest before packing his suit and preparing to go for a road trip.

Out of all of his friends, Dave's the only one yet to move to the same town as them. They were meant to last year, just as Jade flew over with her cousin and her grandparents, but Dirk's sickness took a steep turn and left him in hospital over their birthdays, Christmas, and even the beginning of spring. His friends had reassured him that they could wait, they were happy to settle for shitty Skype calls and the occasional pesterchum message.

Now, though, as he steps out of the truck in his suit, Bro by his side and the two of them without their shades, Dave begins to question what could've been different if he'd been there. Maybe John would've been at his house - maybe Dave would've been at John's. John wouldn't have been in that car, and maybe he would've been okay.

He almost can't bring himself to look into the casket, but he does. His first time meeting John, and it's shortly before he'll be lowered into the ground at the young age of thirteen. Dave sits beside Rose and Jade, two more face-to-face meetings going differently to how he'd imagined, and he almost loses it as he sees Mr Egbert begin to shake. There's a girl beside him, probably a few years older than Dave and the girls, and she looks distraught. She resembles John, Dave tells himself. She must be Jane, his half-sister.

As Dave watches John being lowered into the ground, he tastes bile in the back of his throat. He can't take this. He can't stand the thought of never seeing his best bro ever again.

When the funeral ends, he goes back to the truck with a barely audible apology to Mr Egbert. He sits down by the back wheel, trying to breathe, when he sees it. He's not sure what it is, not entirely; the first word that comes to mind is  _cat_. Dave watches it, watches the way its round, faceless head tilts to the side; the way it lifts its paw as though waving to him. Its tail flicks to the left, trying to settle on the tree branch it's occupying.

Someone calls out to Dave. He looks over, finding Rose and Jade walking cautiously towards him, and then a crackling sound reaches his ears. He glances over at the cat, only to find it gone.

He's seeing things, he tells himself. It's got to be his imagination playing tricks.

* * *

The second time he gets this kind of news is right when Dirk's condition gets even worse. Rose is the one to tell him this time, right before he's about to inform her that Dirk is getting worse.

Bro just barely manages to calm him down, sitting him on the futon with some apple juice and a smuppet to choke his stress onto. He calls up Jake, Jade's cousin, and finds out that not only Jade was killed. Someone had broken into their house, hoping to steal some valuables, and accidentally woke up their grandparents. Grandpa Harley had gone down first, ready to beat the shit out of him, but the guy had come from behind and hit him too hard on the head. He'd died almost instantly, if not while he was unconscious. Grandma English had come out to investigate, armed with Grandpa's shotgun, and damn near got the guy. He got her as well, though, and went to check and see who else was in the house.

Jake says that Grandma had ushered Jade into his room before going to check on Grandpa, and when he heard the gunshot he hurried to find his pistols. The thief had come into his room before Jade's, shot Jade in the stomach, and was quickly tackled into the hall and thrown down the stairs by Jake. The thief was knocked unconscious up until the police arrived, and by then Jade had already begun to fade away from life.

He's thanked for his time, given a very sincere apology by Bro, and guarantees Dave will be at the funeral to see her off.

Dave begins to feel sick again. Jade's funeral is no better than John's. He's sees that weird cat again, just as he goes to hide by the truck, and like last time it disappears as Rose calls for him.

The two sit by the truck, huddled into an awkward embrace, and their rubbing each other's arms as comfortingly as possible. Dave had his shades in his pocket this time, and he slips them on just as he feels the tears spilling over. He's shaking, something he's sure Rose is more than aware of, but all she does is making soothing sounds and tell him it's going to be alright, she's here and she's not going anywhere.

He believes her, too.

They watch as the friends and family of the English/Harleys leave in groups. Jake is the last one to come out, as well as Roxy and Mom Lalonde, and meets Dave just as Bro finishes up his conversation with Mr Crocker - Jane's dad, Dave had learned from Rose.

Jake says he's got no idea where he'll end up, but he hopes he'll be allowed to stay with Jane or Roxy. Preferably Jane, he says, because he doesn't particularly want to impose on the Lalondes. Roxy and Rose assure him he's more than welcome, while Mom just stands there and agrees to everything they say. She hugs him tightly, tells him the Lalondes are just a phone call away, and takes her leave with her daughters. Jake stays with Dave a little longer, asks him how Dirk is. Dave realises he hadn't told Rose about Dirk yet, and immediately informs Jake. The older teen looks shocked, but doesn't let any more than that show. He pats Dave's shoulder, telling him Dirk will pull through - ("I've known the bloke for years; if there's anything he can do, it's defy the odds and make it look like it was nothing.") - and joins the Crockers as Bro tells him they're leaving for home.

* * *

Rose lied.

He thinks something's up when she doesn't respond to his morning, afternoon, and evening Skype calls. She doesn't respond to any of his messages on pesterchum, and he's more than certain he spots Roxy's mood change to "palsy". At first it confuses Dave, but he goes with it for the next two days.

Jake is the first to message him.

GT: I am so SO sorry dave.

Dave questions him, but all he gets are apologies. Stacks and stacks of apologies. Dave begins to pester Roxy. She doesn't answer. He tries Rose again. Still no response. He goes to try Jade, but stops as his mouse hovers over the familiar username. Jade's not here anymore, he reminds himself.

That's when the first bout of panic sets in.

He rushes out of his room, finds Bro pacing in front of the futon, and Dave almost knows just from seeing him that something has happened. He damn near tackles Bro to the ground and demands to know why Rose and Roxy aren't responding to him, to know why Jake is apologising. Bro holds Dave still, practically shouts at him that Rose is dead - killed in a mugging on the way home from school, according to the police - and clings to Dave for dear life as he too begins the apologies.

Rose had lied. She isn't there. She's left. She's never coming back.

Dave breaks down almost immediately. He curls up on the futon, hiding in Bro's embrace as the hours slip by, and he does nothing but cry and demand to know why Rose had to be taken as well. He wonders if he's next, or if someone else will be taken before then. Who's next? Bro? Dirk? Roxy?

Days pass, and there is no invitation to a funeral. Dave feels like he's been punched in the gut multiple time, brass knuckles included, but he supposes he can't argue with the Lalondes. If they want a private funeral, who is he to stop them? It's the only time he won't have to be reminded that one of his friends is gone forever, and that is at least an upside. A very grim one, but an upside nonetheless.

He spends the next few days with Dirk, who looks to be getting better. He's pale, sickly-so, and looks a little tired; it's an improvement, though. Dave's beginning to think that maybe Jake was right.

Dirk asks him how he's feeling every time, to which Dave replies with a small half-shrug and a silent stare for two minutes. He doesn't take off his shades when he visits Dirk after a while, noticing the bags under his eyes after the first visit. Dave looks so sad, so drained of energy, and he can feel it too. He can feel the life being sucked out of him, things losing their meanings, questions arising in the corners of his mind. He's not sure what to think of it, but it becomes more and more persistent by the day. Dirk's beginning to notice.

"Have you considered how all of this is affecting you, Dave?" he asks on the seventh visit. Dave merely raises a brow at him, which prompts him to continue. "I'm just saying, sometimes deaths - particularly the deaths of people close to them - can affect people really bad. It can make them... I don't know, somewhat unwell."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He nods.

"Dirk, I'm not developing a mental disorder. I'm fine."

Dave gets a wry laugh out of him. "Yeah, that's along the lines of what I said when this hit me the first time." He pats his chest, coughs a little. "Remember when I said that?"

Dirk gets silence in return. He sighs, reaching for Dave and squeezing his shoulder. "Please, Dave," he pleads. "Just get Dr Maryam to give you a sheet to fill out, it'll take ten minutes. I'll even help you if there's a question you don't fully understand, okay?"

He's not backing down, and when Dave doesn't answer a second time, Dirk adds in that he just wants to make sure his little brother is okay - that he's worried about Dave more than himself right now. Dave caves in, finds Dirk's doctor, and ends up filling out a double-sided sheet in front of her and Dirk for ten minutes.

An A4 piece of paper diagnoses Dave with dysthymia. He's not sure how to handle the news. Neither is Bro.

* * *

Dr Maryam calls while Bro's out at a gig. She hesitates when Dave picks up, and he immediately assumes the worst.

He's right to do so.

Dirk's only got about two weeks left. His condition has virtually plummeted. Dr Maryam tells Dave that he and Bro need to spend as much time with Dirk as possible.

Dave leaves a note on the fridge for Bro and hides in his room for the rest of the day, burying himself in his blankets and silently sobbing to himself.

Time passes by. Dave barely remembers half of the visits to Dirk he takes, both by himself and with Bro. He stayed the night at the end of the first week, and then Bro began to stay with him for the next three days.

Dirk passes away two days early, peacefully in his sleep. Dave refuses to leave his side, begging him to wake up. He doesn't stir from his rest, and Bro has to restrain him, drag him out of the room so the doctors can give a time of death. Dirk had died just an hour after Dave had finally fallen asleep, and all Dave can do is curl up on the floor and scream.

Bro drops him home, tells him he'll be back soon after he sorts out some details. Dave ignores him, runs straight for Dirk's room and rolls onto his bed. He buries his face in the pillow and tries to think positive, but it's hard to so much as come up with something close to a happy thought. Dave lets himself be surrounded by the sadness, crying himself to sleep in his brother's bed.

The funeral leaves him stunned, the reality that all of Dirk's friends and none of his are here to see him off. Jake, Roxy and Jane have all come down to Houston to say goodbye to Dirk, and it all sets in for Dave.

John's not going to be here to try and lighten the mood, keep everyone in good spirits.

Jade won't be around to make sure some asshole doesn't say something disrespectful.

Rose isn't here to comfort him this time, tell him she's here and she's not going anywhere.

Dave begins to feel sick, and immediately rushes for the bathroom once everyone comes to give their condolences - once Dirk is finally buried, laid to rest. Dave feels so alone, so helpless, and he just barely lifts the lid of the toilet before he begins to dry heave. Someone knocks on the door, asking if he's okay - it's Jake. Dave tells him he'll be out in a minute, but doesn't hear Jake walk away.

He's in there for a good fifteen minutes, slumped against the toilet and trying to keep it together. He puts his shades on, washes his hands, and prepares to face the crowd again. Jake hovers over him, asking if he'll be okay, but Dave just tells him not to worry; he'll be fine. Jake doesn't look like he believes him, but does leave him alone after that.

When Dave gets home, he immediately signs out of pesterchum. He flops onto his bed, hearing Bro shuffle around in the hall and hesitating at Dave's door. When Bro leaves without knocking, saying anything, Dave lets out a breath of relief.

It about an hour later that Bro announces he's going for a walk, and the moment the front door closes is the moment Dave bolts off of his bed and hurries for Dirk's room. He gets under the covers, hiding under the blankets, and buries his face in the pillow once more. He doesn't want to leave; never wants to leave. He wants his brother and his friends back, but he knows something like that will be too much to ask for at this point.

_Dave._

He blinks, sits up slowly. The room is as dark as he'd left it, the door still slightly ajar. Bro's not home yet. Whose voice was that?

_Dave, I could make your wish come true._

Dave glances around nervously. Is this another symptom of dysthymia? No, Dr Maryam had given him reading material to learn about it...

_I'm not a figment of your imagination, Dave._

The crackling he'd heard at John's funeral sounds out, and suddenly there's another weight on the bed. He looks down, panicked, and spots the round-headed cat sitting at his feet. It's pure white, clad in only a green tailcoat and a green pair of fake cat ears; it tilts its head at Dave, as it had that first day, and begins to crawl toward him.

 _All you have to do is make a contract, and I'll grant your wish_.

"What?" Dave says breathlessly. It keeps moving forward, now walking over his knees.

_You'll become a magical boy, and you'll be required to fight witches._

All Dave can do is stare, jaw dropping. "Are you serious?" he scoffs. The cat has its front paws on his chest, head tilting to the side again.

_I'm quite serious, Dave. Any wish you desire, I will grant. All you need to do is agree to my contract. Does that sound fair?_

To his surprise, he's actually considering it. Any wish in the world, in exchange for fighting witches? He's not too sure about that part in particular, considering he hasn't been strifing with Bro recently-

 _Fighting witches can be a good stress-reliever. It'll help calm your nerves, knowing you've overcome the supernatural_.

Dave glares at the cat behind his shades, his lips tugging down into a frown. He's pretty sure his medication "cools his nerves" as well, and even then he feels pretty fucking sad.

But that wish might help... Even if just a little...

"Okay."

 _Excellent._  Its tail begins to sway side to side happily.  _Just say your wish aloud and the contract will be made_.

Dave nods, takes in a deep breath. No going back. He's going to do this, even if he's got little to no details to go on. This wish means too much to him, and he's not letting it go that easily.

"I wish my brother and my friends didn't have to die - that they could've lived in simpler situations and that I could've been there when they needed me most."

As soon as the words tumble out of his mouth, a violent red glow fills the room. He feels a tugging at his chest, reality fading away, and the last thing he hears before falling unconscious is the sound of the cat's crackle.


	2. A Contract, A Gem, A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes up the next morning, believing the past events to have all been a dream. But the sudden appearance of Doc Scratch, as well as the mysterious "Soul Gem" now in his possession, proves difficult to simply label as a nightmare.
> 
> Meanwhile, Dirk is presented with a less than pleasant surprise when his brother's come to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

It must've all been a dream, he tells himself.

He'd woken up in his own bed, pesterchum chiming over and over again as the messages rolled in, and Bro is actively pounding on his door and telling him he's going to miss out on seeing Dirk today.

Dave lets out a sigh of relief; the relief is quickly overshadowed by anxiety. Maybe he should take a note out of Dream Dave's book and see if he can take a test with Dr Maryam. It can't hurt to be sure, he convinces himself.

All three of his friends' names are blinking online and with unread messages, the most frequent ones from Rose and Jade. John's are on and off, coming at a slow pace that could only be compared to his terrible multitasking abilities, and Dave lets himself smile a little. Everyone's alive. Everyone's okay.  _Everything's fine._

Movement to his right catches his attention; he's quick to turn, reaching for something to use as a weapon, but stops with a sharp intake of breath at what's seated delicately atop his computer desk. With a dumb, "What?" Dave stands quickly and tries to comprehend what's going on.

The white cat moves its tail slowly, watching him with its featureless face. Dave stays stock still as the cat watches. He goes to shuffle closer to his turntables, where his swords are displayed on the wall, but stops short when his foot brushes against something small. It's cold at the first touch, but quickly becomes warm before Dave jumps away in shock. His eyes cast down, locking on to the object, and all he can do is stare blankly as he tries to figure out why a red Faberge egg is on his floor and among his various cables.

 _Be careful, Dave_.

Dave jumps again, squeaking in shock, and looks to the cat again. The egg rolls further away from him a few inches.

_That's your Soul Gem - it would be very disastrous if it were to be damaged._

"What?" Dave mutters. The cat pounces lazily from the desk, strutting towards Dave as the teen tries to make sense of what's going on.

 _It contains your new powers, you see._ The cat stops at the so-called Soul Gem and nudges it back towards Dave. He shuffles back just a bit, not wanting to touch it.  _Come now, Dave; there's no need to be childish. Pick it up and put it somewhere safe_.

As the cat says this, the egg glows with a weak red light. Dave watches in awe as the palm-sized egg shrinks to the size of a ring; the glow fades, and Dave's left staring at a silver piece of jewelry on his floor, its ruby decorations nearly matching his eyes.

Hesitantly, he picks it up and inspects it. It's still warm, almost feeling as though it holds a pulse, and he's not sure what to do with it. He ponders wearing it as the cat watches him expectantly, but turns his attention away when he spots a splotch of red on his left middle nail. Glaring in suspicion, Dave brings the hand up to his face and narrows his eyes further at the red oval painted on his nail.

"Did you do this?" he demands of the cat. He expects no reply, wanting an excuse to call himself crazy, but the cat tilts its head and jumps on his shoulder. It's quite a feat, considering the distance from Dave's shoulder to the floor.

 _It can be assumed I did, yes_.  _Now, it would be appreciated if you could put on that ring and get dressed - your brother is about to knock on your door again_.

With a huff, Dave obeys. Instead of waiting for Bro to make his rounds again and pang on Dave's door again, Dave bursts out proudly in his PJ's and demands to know why he's been summoned to the land of the living. Dave cringes at the sentence, immediately scolding his foot-in-mouth moment, but then reminds himself that he's receiving messages. Messages equal living. Living equals not freaking dead.

Bro's quick to laugh his ass off, nearly choking on his leftover Chinese before telling Dave to check his pesterchum. Dave rolls his eyes, fighting back a smile at his guardian, and turns on his heel to return to his room. He's still getting messages, and is surprised to find that Bro hasn't pointed out the cat's presence on his shoulder. The cat nudges Dave's face lightly, purring out a,  _Call me Doc. Doc Scratch_ , before wrapping its tail around Dave's throat and moving up to his head to apparently sit somewhere comfier. Dave becomes less aware of the ring's warmth as he fishes around for his phone, and becomes even less aware of Doc Scratch when he finally opens one of the messages.

He checks the message from one timaeusTestified ( _holy shit holy shit Dirk's still alive holy shit Dave missed him so fucking much_ ) first, practically screaming uncharacteristically at the simple message his older brother had sent.

TT: Coming home today, and I expect the most ironic flowers scattered all over the apartment and stuffed inside every puppet.

Dave is quick to respond as he searches for a shirt.

TG: even cal?  
TT: I'm disappointed, Dave. How dare you treat a dear member of the Strider family as another of Bro's and my puppets.

Dave doesn't respond after that, fighting back the excitement growing within him. He feels as though he hasn't felt this happy in so long, and hurriedly ties his shoes as Doc Scratch is flung about from his spot on Dave's head. Dave tries not to smirk at that, making sure his jeans are done up and his shoes aren't going to come off any time soon. He reaches for his glasses, settling them in their usual place, and hopes to God that Bro doesn't ask what's up with the cat, the ring, and the damn red egg shape painted on his nail.

* * *

GT: Are you excited to be out today? Ready to get the ol witch hunting started?  
TT: God, yes. I've been cooped up in this over-sterilized health trap for way too long now.  
GT: Oh come now dirk im sure it wasnt THAT bad.  
TT: Oh, but Jake. It was.  
TT: Have you any idea how difficult it is to fake a successful recovery from the removal of a primary heart tumor when, just weeks earlier, I'd been pretty freakin' close to kicking the bucket?  
TT: I had to hide my Soul Gem like it was stolen goods.  
TT: It's even more difficult than it sounds, by the way, because apparently kids under the age of ten can see that shit.  
TT: At the risk of sounding dramatic, I'm gonna say it:  
TT: I'm free!  
GT: Wait hold on have you been stuck in bed all this time??  
GT: Havent they let you out to walk around at all? Good golly dirk your soul gem must be withering!  
TT: Haven't used it yet, so it's still shiny as ever. Put the Grief Seed away and calm down, okay?  
GT: Oh... Well then ill be sure to save you one just in case!  
TT: I appreciate it, dude.  
TT: Have you spoken to Dave lately, by the way?  
GT: Cant say i have chap. Hes been a bit inactive today with barely a trace of his rapid messaging skills to be seen.  
TT: Must be too busy working himself up over my return. I didn't even get much out of him, but Bro says he's been running around everywhere and demanding they stop somewhere to get me a homecoming gift.  
GT: Well thats just plain adorable if you ask me!  
TT: What? No. It's not adorable. Striders aren't adorable.  
GT: Like a little puppy even!  
TT: Don't compare my bratty brother to a puppy. Compare me to a puppy. Pity me. I've been stuck in hospital for no reason when I could've been spending quality bro time with you and hunting Witches.  
GT: I hereby rename your little brother dave pup. The pup shall amount to great things has he grows.  
GT: Perhaps one day hell become the alpha of the strider pack. We shall never know.  
TT: Not before the Dirker Spaniel, he won't!  
GT: Whoops! Sorry old chum but ive got to get a move on!  
GT: Grandparents are about to go out and jade and i need to take care of a barrier not far from here. Talk to you next time!  
TT: Stay safe, damn it.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

With a final worried breath, Dirk closes pesterchum and kicks his legs against the floor. It's quiet in the room, the children still sleeping (and a few having already gone home), and he's not sure if he prefers the company of the kids more than the silence of his private room. He's looking forward to seeing his brothers again, he has to admit; he may have only seen them days earlier, but now it feels right. He'll be seeing them every day now, in the apartment, and can hold a conversation that won't last from two to four in the evening each day - each moment with them will be better, longer, and  _right_.

He's sure he can manage the Witch hunting duties, he thinks as a nurse takes a child out for a walk. The small redhead waves to Dirk happily as she's carefully seated in her wheelchair, and Dirk waves back with an uncharacteristic smile. The girl's been in there for as long as he had, and will possibly stay for longer. She's a darling, but Dirk tends to have trouble remembering her name; Nancy? Nellie? He's not sure. The nickname "Little Miss Sunshine" seemed to fit the girl in his first week of actually talking to her, not just acknowledging her existence, and he's stuck with it since. He's pretty certain she doesn't remember his name, either - she has a habit of calling him "Prince".

Dirk likes the nickname.

He hopes she's let out before a Witch has a chance to create a barrier here. He'd hate to see Little Miss Sunshine suffer more than she's had to already.

Little Miss Sunshine calls out an excited (yet still slightly sad), "Goodbye, Prince!" as she's wheeled out, and he lets out a half-laugh when he hears the nurse correct her. She tries to fix her fumble, saying, "I mean Dirk!" in a panic; Dirk just laughs and tells Little Miss Sunshine to keep smiling.

Yeah. He's going to miss that little girl. Despite absolutely hating being kept from his family, he's glad he met her.

Bro walks in by himself ten minutes later, a somewhat puzzled look on his face as he approaches Dirk slowly. Dirk peeks behind his older brother, searching for his apparently adorable younger one, but finds no trace of the aviator-wearing teen.

"No Dave?" is the first thing he asks. Bro reassures him that Dave has indeed come to pick Dirk up with him; but he curiously adds on that Dave had become really anxious when he saw the hospital, and he insisted he'd stay in the car and keep the front seat warm for Dirk. Dirk raises a brow at the information, unsure of what to think, but nods anyway and packs his clothes into the backpack Bro had brought in with him. They're walking out fifteen minutes later, passing Little Miss Sunshine and a woman who bears quite a resemblance to her. Dirk spots Dave in the car before Dave spots them. His little brother is halfway down his seat, almost hiding, and is just barely within the seat belt's grasp.

Strange.

Dave damn near jumps into his brother's arms when the door's opened, and Dirk could swear Jake was right. Everything about Dave's sudden burst of excitement practically screamed, "You were gone for so long - I missed you - don't ever go away again".

He nearly screams when he sees Doc Scratch nestled comfortably in the backseat, waiting patiently for Dave as he trades places with Dirk. He's suddenly all too aware of the Soul Gem in the pocket of his jeans, and frantically tries to search Dave's hands for any sign of a contract. He doesn't get enough time, though; Dave's in the backseat, Bro's in the driver's side, and Dirk's being hassled into the passenger seat so the trio can go buy "the greasiest food he'll have tasted in months". Dirk swallows a lump in his throat as he buckles the seat belt.

When Dirk pulls into the drive through of a nearby McDonald's, Dirk snatches his phone from his pocket and opens a message to Jane as fast as he can.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TT: Jane, we have a problem.  
TT: A big fucking problem.  
TT: I'm freaking the fuck out, it's so fucking huge.  
GG: Calm down, Dirk! Where are you?  
TT: In the drive through of a God damn McDonald's.  
GG: Ermm...  
TT: Give me a minute to explain.  
GG: I was sort of hoping you would :B  
TT: Okay, so.  
TT: Bro picks me up from the hospital today, talkin' about how Dave was being all anxious about coming inside to get me. I respect that, y'know. Li'l guy needs to get his bearings after his brother damn nearly dies from a procedure that rarely ends happily.  
TT: And when I get to the car, guess who I find lounging in the backseat like it's nobody's fucking business.  
TT: Doc Scratch.  
GG: What?  
TT: Doc Scratch is in the backseat of my Bro's car, getting all cozy on Dave's shoulder while my little brother remains oblivious.  
TT: Jane, what if he gets Dave when he's vulnerable? What if he manages to trick him?  
GG: He's not going to trick him, Dirk. I may not know him like you did, but I'm sure Scratch has other people he wants to make contracts with. There's bound to be someone in the area who's more interesting to him than Dave.  
GG: No offense, by the way!  
TT: None taken. I'm still worried, though.  
GG: He'll be fine. If Scratch follows you home, just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get Dave's attention. It's simple.  
TT: You're certain that'll work?  
GG: Sweetie, how do you think Roxy managed to stop him from making a contract with me? That week in New York was an enlightenment for both of us.  
GG: Have faith that Dave won't cave in, okay? And make sure you keep an eye on him. I get the feeling he's probably been a bit lonely without you around the house.  
TT: Will do. And thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to have a little "talk" with Scratch when we get home.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

Dirk pockets the phone in time to tell Bro what he wants to order, and lets out a short breath when he sees Doc Scratch shift around on Dave's shoulder. Dirk watches in the corner of rear-view mirror available to him, spotting the cat shift around to get comfortable again; Dirk barely holds back his shock when Dave's head turns just the smallest bit towards Scratch, the shoulder supporting it adjusting to suit Dave. Within seconds, Dave is back to fiddling with his phone again.

Well, then. Dirk really needs to keep a short leash on Scratch while he's in the Strider residence.


	3. Sickness and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's starting to suffer from his dysthymia without his medication, and finds himself unable to cope properly until he can be diagnosed with it again by Doctor Maryam. Dirk tries to investigate Dave's sudden turn in health, and is given a rather serious suggestion from Rose: That Dave may have made a contract with Scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuh I feel like this summary was a bit lacking, I'm sory ;A; I did my best with spelling for this chapter, and I hope everyone's still as in character as possible at this point.
> 
> Critique is appreciated, guys, because I'm flying blind here ^^" But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter

He doesn't want to seem paranoid, even though he probably fucking is, but Dirk looks a bit wary of Dave when they get home.

Dave's not entirely sure of what's going on, and Bro's been watching the two since they walked through the door to the apartment. He's been gauging how much he'll need to intervene should a strife begin, how much he'll need to remind his brothers that they're like the bestest buds in the whole wide world. Kinda. Sorta. Probably. The point is that Dirk is constantly sending glares in Dave's direction, and Dave doesn't know what's going on, let alone what he should do.

He thinks to ask Doc Scratch what might be going on, and ask whether he can be seen by Dirk but not by Bro; but the cat is unresponsive. Scratch just curls up into a ball on Dave's bed, sleeping uncomfortably close to the boy as he attempts to look cute. Dave pulls his blankets over his head with a pout.  _It doesn't work if you don't have a face, Doc_ , he thinks stubbornly, resisting every urge he gets to play with the cat's fake ears.

Sleep manages to take hold for at least five hours, and then Dave is thrashing about in bed at four-twelve in the morning, Scratch gone and tears flowing freely from his eyes. He can't grab his shades fast enough as Dirk bursts into the room, demanding to know what's wrong; Dave falls from his bed, tangled in his sheets, and curls into a quivering ball of sweat and tears, ignoring his older brother walking closer to him. Dirk crouches down beside Dave, rubbing a hand on his back soothingly as he tries to calm the thirteen-year-old. Dave isn't responsive, and practically flies from the room seconds later; he only just makes it to the bathroom, throwing up the little remains of the leftover pizza he'd eaten before bed.

He's left pitifully leaning against the toilet seat at four-thirty-two. Dirk and Bro are watching cautiously from the door, unsure of what to do next; Dave doesn't know, either. All he can think is that he needs something to make him feel better.

For lack of a better expression, he feels like shit. He's out of breath, tired but not wanting to sleep, and just  _knows_ that his brothers are judging him for this. Dave's glad that he has his shades on ( _he's hiding he's hiding he's hiding_ ), but he needs to find some way to convey to his brothers that he needs help, preferably from Doctor Maryam ( _he's running he's running he's running_ ). It seems he doesn't need to, though; Dirk's quick to run for the phone, bringing it back with him and dialing Doctor Maryam's number as he kneels down next to Dave.

The ring feels too heavy on Dave's finger, and it feels like it's burning him - he doesn't bring it up, though, because neither Dirk nor Bro would see the jewelry. He wants to take it off, ease his finger from the pain, but perseveres. He needs to prove he's not weak - he can handle himself.

Dirk's frantically checking Dave's neck, although he doesn't say why as he finally gets a hold of his doctor. He lets out a sigh of relief when he doesn't find what he's looking for, and then begins to tell Doctor Maryam what's happening. He asks Dave questions, all of which are answered in sobs that give away the truth. Dave hates to admit it, but his metaphors aren't coming to him as smoothly as usual.

Finally, after little to no luck with Dave in getting solid answers, Dirk turns to Bro and continues on with Doctor Maryam's questions. Is Dave doing okay in school? Has he been irritable lately? Are there any problems with his behavior and attitude? How's his self-esteem?

The questions are familiar. The answers aren't.

Bro's wrong, most of the time; Dave isn't sure how he's doing in school, mostly because he can't be bothered remembering. He's pretty sure he's doing fine, but he knows for a fact that his self-esteem could use a boost.

An alarm goes off in his head when he realizes that it's now seven. He's been in the bathroom, listening to his brother talk to Doctor Maryam (who's now making a house call), for little over two and a half hours. The mental reminder sets him into a panic that leaves his head spinning and his brothers even more confused.

_Seven a.m. Time to take my medication._

He's practically a mess by the time Doctor Maryam arrives, a blonde woman by the name of Serket in tow.

* * *

GG: dave!!  
GG: are you okay????? i know youre online why arent you answering???  
GG: were worried about you :(  
GG: i told rose not to do her whole thing with the psychoanalyzing and john is really concerned.....  
GG: please at least answer one of us so we know youre okay!!  
TG: Dave hasn't been doing too well. He probably won't be able to respond for a while.  
TG: Sorry to worry you, Harley. Say hi to your cousin for me.  
GG: dirk is that you? :O

GT: dude, it's been like a week.  
GT: you gonna reply some time soon?  
GT: we're kinda freaking out, if that wasn't obvious.  
GT: seriously, are you okay?  
TG: He's fine, Egbert. Dave just needs a bit of recovery time.  
GT: what? is that you, dirk?  
TG: Yeah. Dave's been a little under the weather, but don't worry.  
TG: Think you can wait a few more days while he's resting up?

TG: I don't even need to say it, I assume?  
TT: Not really, no. However, I am curious as to what exactly Dave is recovering from.  
TT: You and I both know full well that not even a serious case of the flu can stop Dave from sending his "sick beats" to everyone he knows.  
TT: So what, might I ask, is ailing your brother?  
TG: Doctor Maryam thinks it might be something to do with his mental state. Bro hasn't noticed any indicators of anything she's suggested, though, so we can't say for sure.  
TT: It just happened out of nowhere?  
TG: Sorta.  
TT: Do elaborate.  
TG: He was having a nightmare early this morning, and wouldn't leave the toilet's side until we called Doctor Maryam. He was unresponsive for at least three hours, and he insisted he was okay.  
TG: I don't think that's the case, though.  
TT: Oh?  
TG: Doc Scratch was hangin' around Dave when he and Bro picked me up. Dave can see him. Scratch was in Dave's room last before he had the nightmare.  
TT: Oh.  
TT: Then perhaps we need to look at this in another light? Preferably one of the magical kind?  
TG: Don't even fucking suggest it, Lalonde.  
TT: I don't think I can avoid suggesting it, unless you can prove right here and now that Dave hasn't made a contract with Scratch.  
TG: What kind of wish makes someone have nightmares and show behavior that only people with a Witch's Kiss on their neck display?  
TT: One that undoes something terrible, for starters.  
TT: Tell me, how did Dave react when you saw him yesterday?  
TG: Like he couldn't get out of the car fast enough, hug me tight enough, or let it be known that he missed me enough.  
TT: And he only saw you, what, two days prior?  
TG: Nope.  
TG: Not having this conversation.  
TG: At least not on my li'l bro's account and not until I've got evidence to back up my side of this.  
TT: Very well. Be sure to dispose of this log and I'll patiently await your arguments.  
TT: Till then, Strider.

* * *

It's been four days since Dirk messaged Dave's friends.

He's been worried for a while now, his little brother locked away in the bathroom most of the day, only to return to his bedroom for around two or three hours at night. Dirk's sared that something's happened to his brother, more so that maybe Rose had been right. Maybe Dave made a wish - but what sort of wish made him depressed and sick? Did he wish to suffer in his own mind?

Dirk shakes his head, though, and convinces himself that he needs more evidence to prove that Dave made a wish. He couldn't possibly be a magical boy - he'd have known by now if his little brother had been going out and hunting Witches. Someone would've told him and noticed Dave logging out for longer than usual, unable to respond due to the duties that came with a wish.

Nevertheless, he's going to look for evidence to prove Rose wrong. He just needs to take a peek at Dave's nails - a surefire sign of a Soul Gem - and then he can go back to his computer, find Rose's handle, and rub her being wrong in her face.

Okay, maybe that train of thought is a little immature, but this is Dirk's little brother here. The last thing he wants to find out is that Dave gave up a chance to have a normal life in exchange for one that involved hunting powerful creatures that could very well destroy humanity itself.

He knocks on Dave's door, glancing at the yellow triangle shape on his own middle nail, and sucks in a deep breath. Dave's just left the bathroom, telling Bro that he's not hungry, and has already shut himself away in attempt to get some sleep. Dirk knows he won't, though - the woman Doctor Maryam had brought, Ms. Serket, had explained just moments earlier over the phone that Dave wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon without the help of pills. Pills they needed a prescription for and won't affect any possible medication Dave will have to take for his assumed-depression.

Doctor Maryam thinks it's dysthymia. Ms. Serket agrees.

There's a weak grunt from the other side of the door, a sign that Dirk's allowed to enter. He does so, preparing himself to see his brother in a pitiful sight, but stops short when he sees Dave sitting on the floor, shades off and sheets wrapped tightly around him; as Dirk walks in, Dave flops onto the floor, assuming the infamous burrito roll that many of Dirk's classmates have done over the years. The position says one thing and one thing only: _Burritos don't have to do people stuff. They are simple burritos, wanting to live peaceful burrito lives in their burrito towns with their burrito families_.

Dirk joins him after he grabs his own sheets, letting out a small huff at the state he's in. He can't see Dave's hands, but he can see his eyes - and boy, does Dave look tired. His usual bags under his eyes are darker, almost entirely circling his eyes, and the bright red of his irises are duller than Dirk could've imagined them being. Dave looks utterly defeated, his skin pale and expression grim. Dirk immediately feels guilty for having missed whatever caused this to happen, but stops short when he remembers what Rose has said. The only kind of wish that could do this - have this effect on Dave - would be one that undoes something terrible.

But how terrible would that thing have been?

"You're staring," Dave says quietly.

Dirk nods, barely registering the words as he continues to think. Dave seems to take annoyance from that.

"Stop try'na figure me out like a puzzle, dude," he growls. "If you wanna know what's up, just say it."

He barely hesitates with his reply. "What's happening in your nightmares?"

Dave's taken aback, and chokes on his own reply. He curls furhter in on himself, attempting to take on more of his new burrito roll life. Dirk shuffles forward, almost rolling on top of the thirteen-year-old as he does so, and takes off his own shades. He's not going to get anythng out of Dave without something to encourage him, so he's going to have to let the kid in on a few hospital experiences.

"My first night in the hospital without you guys," he says in a hushed tone, as though attempting to make sure no one else hears, "was hell. I wanted Cal with me so bad, but he wasn't allowed in the room because the other kids were shit scared of him; my first few nights were just endless nightmares about what would happen if I died in the middle of the operation. It was pretty scary, man - made me say things that I sorta regret, but at the same time those words made me stronger."

_I want to make a full recovery so I can join my family again_. Yes, those words certainly did make him stronger - just not in the sense he'd wanted to convey to Dave.

The younger Strider watches him with wide eyes, clearly having not expected Dirk to open up like that. Dirk shrugs, smirks, and smooshes his face into the floor. "You don't have to say anything, Dave," he tells him, "but I do need to know what I can do to help out with what's goin' on."

Dave takes his turn to shrug, then lets out a tired breath. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" he asks quietly. Dirk glances up, surprised at the request. "My room feels like it's suffocating me," Dave hastily adds. "I feel like I'm gonna lose it if I stay in here and continuously listen to the messages come in from my friends. I just- I don't know... I feel like I can't talk to them because of the nightmares."

So he's having trouble separating events in a dream from reality. Dirk prefers this over the alternative - Dave making a wish involving his friends.

"Sure thing." He listens to the sound of Bro's footsteps heading down the hall, reaching the door. Bro doesn't come in though; he lingers at the door, the shadows of his feet creeping under the crack, and then he walks off again. He's waiting for them to show some sign of peace, Dirk figures."Just let me know when you wanna take the trip down the hall and we'll get some shut-eye. Sound good?"

Dave mumbles something under his breath. He repeats himself when Dirk teasingly pesters him about it: "Sounds too good to be true."

Before Dirk can ask what Dave means, the younger is standing up and unwrapping himself from his sheets. He's no longer living the burrito life, changing back to his regular human form and accepting his fate as a teenager facing his problems with reluctance. Dirk stops himself with the weird burrito/human thoughts with a frown, and in this halt of thoughts he catches something that heavily leans towards Rose's implication.

Not only does Dirk spot the red egg painted on his brother's middle left nail, but he spots a small shape that he'd know anywhere - barely larger than his own palm, the gold frame holding in place the shining red gem that represents one thing and one thing only: Dave's soul.

Dirk barely has time to stop Dave and question him before Dave's dragging his sheet out of the room with him, and it's almost half an hour before Dirk even thinks to move and join his brother in his room. Dave's already in a murmuring sleep when he arrives, earning a thumbs up from Bro as the eldest brother passes the room; Dirks ignores him, though, in favour of watching Dave's left hand - watching the ring from of the Soul Gem as it tauntingly glows in the dark room.

He doesn't sleep a wink. Dave manages to make it to a whole six hours. Dirk doesn't know how to admit that Rose is right.


	4. Careful Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose chats with Dirk about Dave, and the Scourge Sisters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty filler chapter is shitty

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TT: I fucking hate you, you know that?  
TT: Judging by the sudden declaration of hate, I can only assume my assumptions were confirmed?  
TT: How did you even get to that conclusion? How did you even know what to look for?  
TT: That doesn't answer my question.  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Yes, Dave is a fucking magical boy.  
TT: Now answer my question.  
TT: Call it a lucky guess.  
TT: Now tell me, how do you think you should proceed with this information?  
TT: Shall I inform Jade and John and see if we can, say, bring the big day closer?  
TT: Or perhaps you want to handle this yourself and take your little brother under your wing? Make him your Witch hunting partner?  
TT: No. Absolutely not.  
TT: We both know what will happen if you don't help him, Dirk.  
TT: Dave will venture out into the world on Scratch's orders.  
TT: He'll make a mistake.  
TT: A Witch will destroy his Soul Gem.  
TT: No more Dave.  
TT: Please, hold back your tears of sorrow at the mere thought of losing your friend. I know you have more control over your emotions, Rose.  
TT: Do not mistake my relaying of an inevitable fate as being completely apathetic towards my "bro".  
TT: All you see are words on a screen; behind the screen, you do not see my stress and concern.  
TT: I've known Dave since we were kids. We were mere pen pals up until just last year, and our friendship has blossomed brilliantly through daily conversations about meaningless things and all the topics that matter to us.  
TT: Trust me, Dirk. I am very concerned for Dave's wellbeing.  
TT: I want nothing more than to see him well, but in order to do that I need answers.  
TT: Did you even stop to think that maybe your way of getting answers happens to, I don't know, make people think you're just that teeny-weenie bit heartless?  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: I am a fucking magical girl whose experience and power rivals even that of the legendary Scourge Sisters.  
TT: My best friend is a danger to himself at this very moment.  
TT: I could not possibly give two shits about what anyone else thinks of me until Dave is better and can function on a level as close to normal as possible.  
TT: Is that clear?  
TT: Crystal.  
TT: I suppose I should just let you go about your Dave whispering in peace, then?  
TT: On the contrary.  
TT: I'm going to wait.  
TT: Oh?  
TT: I'm going to wait. I'm going to let you log out of pesterchum, walk down the hall to your little brother's room, and comfort him.  
TT: I'm going to give you time to break the news that you too are a magical boy. I'm going to let you experience your first hunt together. I'm going to let you show him what it means to be a magical child.  
TT: And then I'm going to let you try and ask what his wish was.  
TT: And if that doesn't work? If he, say, refuses to do anything due to his lack of energy and motivation. What will you do?  
TT: What I do best, dear Strider.  
TT: Talk.

* * *

 

"Ugh, can we wrap this up? I have a date to get to!"

Her partner cackles, stabbing another minion with her bladed cane. "Oh, calm down, sourpuss! You'll get there in time!"

Vriska highly doubts that Terezi will pick up the pace and run alongside her as usual, the younger girl probably intent on making her late for her  _very important meeting_ with a certain someone. "Yeah, right," she scoffs, slicing down a particularly large one. They're getting closer to the Witch - she can feel it. "At the pace you're moving, even the elderly will get there before us!"

Another cackle, and then Terezi Pyrope, in a flurry of teal and red, practically zooms past Vriska. Clothing pins fly past her as she takes down three familiars at once, and Vriska is left staring with a pout and a glare. "That sounds like a challenge," Terezi cackles.

Another fifteen minutes pass, wandering through the barrier before they find the Witch they're looking for, and the battle is glorious.

The Witch previously known as Kanaya Maryam is a formidable foe - the fabric and needle familiars tend to get in the way quite a few times, and Vriska struggles to get a good look at her and roll her dice to deal the final blow. Terezi doesn't appear to be struggling as much; in fact, she appears to be revelling in the experience of slaying more and more familiars. Her interest doesn't seem to be on the Witch, but then again she could be waiting for Vriska to trap her in the guillotine. That was their combo these days - Vriska's roll of the dice would trap the Witch in a giant, magically enforced guillotine, and Terezi would scream her verdict, activating the blade.

A simple concept, but it requires so much luck and timing.

They eventually manage it; Terezi takes down a familiar about to jump Vriska, and the blue-eyed girl rolls her dice. The guillotine is summoned, the green-skinned Witch's head trapped in the middle hole, her razor blade arms on either side of her. Vriska watches the blooming rose face as the Witch struggles, screeching and attempting to free herself. Terezi slides across the floor of the closet-like barrier, pointing her red cane wildly at the Witch as she punches another familiar.

" _Guilty_!" she announces.

Vriska watches at the metal blade begins to descend. She can't take her eyes off of the reflection shown on the clean metal, the reminder that the Witches they kill were once like them. Her gaze stays on the sobbing jade-green eyes of Kanaya, her gloved hands clutching her soul gem as though her life still depends on it. The dark-skinned girl in the blade looks so sad, Vriska thinks to herself.

But don't they all?

The rose head is severed, the razor hands cease moving. Terezi whoops in pride and kicks back a familiar before it disappears with a  _poof_. The Seed falls to the floor, and suddenly the two are back in the warehouse.

"That was fun," Terezi says. "I think I got more than you this time."

"Oh, puh-leeeeeeeease," Vriska groans. She picks up the Grief Seed and chucks it to Terezi, whose Soul Gem eagerly awaits contact with it. "If anything, you just sat there and called out 'guilty'." She rolls her eyes, then remembers that Terezi can't see her do it.

As soon as the Seed is used and given to one of them (this time it goes to Vriska, and not just because Terezi got the last one), Vriska opens her phone and checks for messages. As expected, there's a plethora from John, most of them voicing his excitement about meeting her today. Aside from them, there's no sign that she's late.

John isn't the one she needs to message right now, though.

She opens a new window upon tapping the name, and immediately goes to make it a short and sweet conversation.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

AG: Got rid of your girlfriend  
AG: That all you needed?  
TT: Yes. However I would like to point out that that Witch was no longer Kanaya.  
AG: Blah blah details details  
TT: I'd advise that you refer to her correctly in my presence.  
TT: I accepted long ago that she was gone when that Witch came into being, and you should too.  
AG: Why though????????  
AG: That was still Kanaya I saw in the guillotine  
TT: That was what remained of Kanaya.  
TT: Vriska, I know you two had been close, but you need to accept that she was gone the minute her Grief Seed had fully corrupted.  
AG: What you think I'm worried about her? That I still had some attachments to her?  
AG: Come oooooooon, Lalonde. I was too good for her anyway  
TT: However you see yourself, you now hold her Seed.  
TT: And that's as close to having Kanaya's heart as you'll ever get.  
TT: Now, have fun with your date with John.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: 8itch

She closes the tab with a snarl, but is quickly cut off by Terezi hitting her knee with the cane. "What'd she say?" she demands.

"Nothing important." Her tone suggests that the conversation is to be dropped, and thankfully Terezi notices this. "Now, c'mon. I'm gonna be late."


	5. Investigations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk consults Roxy on how to handle confronting Dave, the Striders discuss what's been going on with Dave's fancy new ring, and Rose contacts an acquaintance to answer a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oheyyy
> 
> It's been a bit since I last posted a chapter, and I thought I'd get off my butt and actually get writing again owo Hope you guys like the chapter, and I'll hopefully have another one soon!

" _You'll do it today?_ "

"Yeah, yeah; I'm doing it now."

" _Excellent. I'm glad you know how important it is that you do this for him._ "

"This might end up scarring him, you know."

" _And it might not. And then there's the possibility of doing nothing leaving him to fester in his own damaged mind._ "

He groans. "You aren't helping ease my worries."

She chuckles, then sighs. " _You know me, always one to scare people with my blatant lack of subtlety._ "

He tells her he's right at the door. She wishes him good luck. He promises to tell her how it all goes.

Dirk hangs up and immediately messages Roxy for help, despite knowing that Rose would be all over the log if she saw her big sister responding to him. But Dirk needs the support to do this - after all, the Lalonde sisters had been in a similar situation like this before. Roxy had had to confront Rose and demand the truth from her, and then everything seemed to go back to normal.

He knows he's delusional when he thinks that, but taps her handle anyway.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TT: I have a moral dilemma.  
TG: dirky bby u kno i suck at dem  
TT: Okay, fine. I have a brotherly dilemma.  
TG: hmmmmmmmmmmmm  
TG: kk im listenin  
TT: Thanks.  
TT: So I assume Rose has told you about Dave?  
TG: nooooooo??¿¿??  
TG: wats happened to davey???¿¿¿¿¿¿????  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: Did you figure out how to use inverted question marks.  
TG: why yes yes i did how did u kno  
TT: Lucky guess.  
TT: But yeah, what Rose has neglected to tell you is that my li'l bro has made a contract.  
TG: OMG  
TG: WAT  
TT: Yep.  
TG: DIRKY NOW WE CAN ALL GO OUT AN HAVE A GREAT BIG FUN HUNTIN GROUP  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: Rox, no.  
TG: awwwww why????  
TT: Because it's fucking with his head and I'm afraid he's turning into a Witch.  
TG: oh  
TT: Which is why I need your support on this right now.  
TT: Please.  
TG: shhh no sweetie no shhhhhhhshhhshshshh  
TG: mama roxy is here hon just tell her wat u need  
TG: no more beggin shhhh  
TT: How did you go about interrogating Rose about her being a magical girl?  
TG: psch i took her outside and went all ultra roxy on her butt  
TG: whipped out me martini gun and started bein all badass an shiz  
TG: "rosey u gotta be straight wit me are u magical"  
TG: "cuz if ur magical then gurl we gotta go out and slay some stuff"  
TG: "sisterly bondin yo"  
TT: Did you seriously say that to her?  
TG: *wonk*  
TT: Oh my God.  
TG: 4 realsies tho just do wat feels natural and itll aaaaaaaalllllll work out :3  
TT: Okay. Do what's natural. Everything will work out.  
TT: Wait, natural instinct told you to point a gun at your thirteen-year-old sister?  
TG: whoopsies g2g!  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

That went...stranger than he had been expecting. Dirk blinks at the pink words, at Roxy's advice, and finally he sighs loudly. He leans against the door of the apartment, finds the doorknob, and takes his time opening it. He just knows, deep down, that Dave is in Dirk's room, watching vines on his phone and wasting the day in the dark for the second week in a row. Bro's tried to move him, figure out what's happening in Dave's life to make him suddenly show symptoms of dysthymia, but it's all ended the same: Dave says nothing's happened, rolls over, and plugs in his music for four hours while Dirk and Bro stand at the doorway and watch him cautiously.

This'll hopefully be different, though.

As he walks in, the first thing he spots is Li'l Cal sitting on his own on the couch, a note taped to his shirt. Dirk shuts the door behind him, makes a beeline for Cal; he ignores the random ping he gets from his phone, picking up the rolled up scrap of paper as he shoulders Cal.

Kiddo,  
Couldn't get much out of Dave today. Hopefully you'll do better, maybe break the ice again.  
I'll be working late tonight, so take your time with workin' your magic. Dinner's in the freezer.  
Bro

Well. That certainly leaves a huge window of opportunity for Dirk. When Bro says he'll be working late, he really means he'll be working late. Normally, Bro's gone until one in the morning on a weekend thanks to working at the club. If he's working late, he's gone until at least sunrise.

Plenty of time.

He pulls his phone from his pocket, lets out a sigh, and leaves it on the table. Whoever's messaging him can wait.

Dirk passes the stand displaying the various katanas the Striders own, taking one without even bothering to look and see if it was one of Dave's shitty ones. The glow of Dirk's ring is all that he registers as he storms to his room, and suddenly the sword is weightless in his hand, longer and sharper. He kicks down the door, yells for Dave, and pulls the blanket off of the now awake thirteen-year-old. Dave yelps, scrambles out of the bed, and falls to the floor unceremoniously as Dirk advances on him. Grabbing the pyjama-clad boy by the ankle, Dirk yanks Dave toward him and immediately sits on him, effectively winding Dave as the younger brother tries to crawl away, nails digging into the carpet.

Dirk pulls Dave's hands behind his back, close to the point of dislocating his arms, and then brings the blade of the sword to the front of Dave's neck. The younger Strider struggles for a bit, and frantically demands to know what Dirk is doing. Dirk doesn't respond. Dave continues to struggle. Dirk still refuses to let Dave go.

It isn't until a good twenty minutes has passed that Dirk grasps the hand that holds Dave's ring - his Soul Gem - and says, "Wanna tell me what the hell this is, li'l bro?"

Dave freezes immediately, breathing heavily and trying to process what's been said. Dirk doesn't give him enough time. "Do I gotta repeat myself?"

Dirk ignores his own momentary lack of proper grammar.

More time passes. Dave is quiet - too quiet - as he slowly starts to hyperventilate; Dirk's eyes never leave the back of the younger's head. The sword remains at Dave's throat. It doesn't take long for Dave to actually start making a sound, to start sobbing and shaking and babbling. Dirk can't catch a word of it, aside from the very clear, very panicked, "It got too much." Dave continues like this for the next few minutes, leaving Dirk with an ache in his chest. What the hell happened to his little brother that reduced him to this? How the hell did he sink so low that Doc Scratch managed to tempt him?

Dirk eventually removes the sword, returns it to its usual, shitty self. Dave practically goes limp in his grasp and continues to sob, mumbling to Dirk that his arms hurt. Carefully, very carefully, Dirk releases Dave and slowly gets off of him. Dave merely curls in on himself and continues to sob, apologising over and over again. Dirk's chest aches even more at the sight. He grabs the blanket he'd pulled off of his brother, lifts Dave into a sitting position; once Dirk wraps the blanket tightly around his little brother, and brings him into a hug and makes soothing sounds.

Dave trembles as Dirk ponders what kind of wish he'd made, what kind of incident became "too much" for the kid. It takes a good hour to calm down Dave somewhat, to lift him to his feet and help him to the living room. Dirk lets him flop down onto the couch, curl in on himself, and then turns on the TV. An infomercial is playing, advertising some kind of food tray, and he hopes that the ridiculous movements will cheer Dave up just a little. He picks his phone up from the table, checks to see who messaged him earlier, and decides to ignore this "undyingUmbrage" character. Dirk doesn't know this guy. He doesn't have time for introducing himself to strangers.

He grabs some apple juice, some potato chips, and sets them on the coffee table in front of Dave. He takes a seat beside his brother, lets out a breath, and lightly pets the younger's head. It's going to take a while to figure out how to help Dave. It's going to take even longer to figure out how to stop his Soul Gem from corrupting before he even uses it.

* * *

TT: A question, if you will.  
GC: OH MY. IT SEEMS THAT THE FORTUNE TELLER HAS ENTERED THE DRAGON'S DEN IN SEARCH OF ANSWERS.  
GC: IS IT DESPERATION THAT BRINGS HER?  
GC: PANIC??  
GC: FEAR????  
GC: WE SHALL SOON SEE.  
TT: If you must know, it's a curiosity that I know the dragon will share once the inquiry is made.  
GC: OOH. YOU HAVE MY CURIOSITY ALREADY!  
GC: PROCEED WITH YOUR INQUIRY, LALONDE.  
TT: Would you consider it entirely possible for a wish to corrupt a Soul Gem as soon as it comes true?  
GC: BUT OF COURSE.  
GC: NO WISH IS WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE, AND IF DANGEROUS ENOUGH, A WISH FOR WORLD PEACE CAN TURN INTO A WITCH THAT ENSLAVES ALL IN A MISCONCEIVED VERSION OF EQUALITY.  
TT; Then would a wish to undo something heinous could result in instant corruption, yes?  
GC: IGNORING THE TECHNICAILITY THAT THIS IS MORE THAN JUST ONE QUESTION...  
GC: IF THE ACT BEING UNDONE IS EMOTIONALLY DAMAGING ENOUGH, YES.  
GC: JUST WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, LALONDE? THIS DOESN'T SEEM TO BE YOUR USUAL BATCH OF QUESTIONING.  
TT: The questions are for the benefit of a friend of mine.  
TT: Also because I do not trust his brother to give me all of the details, despite my reassurance that I am genuinely interested in helping.  
GC: AND JUST WHO MIGHT THIS FRIEND BE, HMM?  
TT: Dave.  
GC: WHAT.  
TT: Apparently Doc Scratch is hanging around him, and Dirk found no trace of a Witch's Kiss to hint towards Dave's rather depressed behavior.  
GC: AND YOU THINK HE MAY HAVE WISHED FOR SOMETHING THAT CORRUPTED HIS GEM.  
TT: What other explanation is there for Scratch and the behavior?  
GC: OKAY WELL FIRST OF ALL  
GC: THERE ARE SUCH THINGS CALLED "DEPRESSION" AND "ANXIETY"  
GC: AND ANYTHING THAT FALLS UNDER THE TWO IS VERY LIKELY TO OCCUR IN TEENAGERS, SOMETIMES OUT OF NOWHERE DUE TO IT POSSIBLY BEING HEREDITARY.  
GC: SECONDLY  
GC: AND I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH  
GC: THE CERTIFIED "BRODIGY" OF THE STRIDER CLAN IS A MAGICAL BOY  
GC: AND THE REASONING FOR SCRATCH CLINGING TO DAVE IS PROBABLY TO GET DIRK'S ATTENTION  
GC: WHY, I DO NOT KNOW.  
TT: Terezi, please do not brush this off.  
TT: Don't try to rationalize it, or make it seem mundane for both parties.  
TT: Dirk has _seen_ the Gem. He's seen it in ring form around Dave's finger.  
GC: ROSE, I AM NOT TRYING TO RATIONALIZE IT ALL. I'M THE DAMN EXPERT WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING CHOICES AND SEEING WHERE THEY GO.  
GC: I JUST DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT.  
TT: Neither do I.  
TT: But it's happened and he's hurting. I just want help to put a stop to his pain.  
GC: IF I RECALL, THE LAST TIME WE "STOPPED THE PAIN", WE SLAYED YOUR GIRLFRIEND.  
TT: I know. But this is different.  
TT: Would it be possible for a wish to reverse his own wish's effects?  
GC: THERE'S THE POSSIBILITY THAT EVERYTHING WILL RETURN TO THE WAY HE SAW IT BEFORE THE WISH.  
GC: WHICH, I ASSUME, YOU DO NOT WANT. ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT THE SITUATION SURROUNDING HIS WISH IS POSSIBLY WORSE THAN THE EFFECTS OF THE SOUL GEM CORRUPTING.  
TT: Then what do you suggest we do?  
GC: I SUGGEST WAITING.  
GC: DON'T JUMP THE GUN AND EXPECT GOOD THINGS TO HAPPEN. BE PATIENT. TALK TO HIM.  
TT: Words won't be enough to help him forever.  
GC: THEN DON'T COME TO ME WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE TO SLAY HIM.  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] has blocked tentacleTherapist [TT]


End file.
